School
by Candied Pear2183
Summary: Bakura has an eye for Malik one of his close friends at school - Au more or less - Thiefshipping. Doesn't swear or anything? I'm just rating it T because I don't know if I add anything if it will or not


**A Thieves Run.**

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

A deafening snarl could be heard as the albino boy stepped out from the safety of the schools change rooms, out into the savage daylight. Some times he was envious of vampires because they at least had an excuse to stay in during scorching days like this. The lights in the change rooms had been dim and basically over half of them broken or smashed from people sneaking balls into them, the main source of light had been from the cellphones everyone seemed so intent on using in there as if the purpose of the room when it had been created wasn't for people to change but instead gossip like silly little girls and turn off the lights in the other genders change room. He still couldn't conceive the logic behind it. The lights had caused an eerie shadow over everything daring to hide under them, the complete opposite to the light obsessive playground and field. His mahogany eyes darted around moodily wishing the ear piercing completive kids that dared attend the same school as him would seize their screeching like squabbling birds over a scrap of food or the ball in their case. The heat assaulted at him like a deadly disease threatening to burn his unusually pale skin, 'why couldn't it rain? Just once!' he would like it to rain when they were forced into activities such as this. He rolled his harsh eyes dolefully as he made his way towards the field, it was swarming with soaked grass that looked as if it hadn't been mowed for weeks and loving it as it grew thick and wildly all the while it danced and swayed in the calm breeze autumn. A puddle drowned out the edges off the soil, the icy waters shining with the sun's rays softened the overall edge of the grass pit. His new navy and white joggers dragged across the coarse stone flooring as he was summoned to the field by his screeching teacher. A single fluorescent orange cone took prime centre of the luxurious forest green grass they called the 'school oval', trees towered over the edges weakly trying to provide a safe haven from the blistering heat.

But he still couldn't help but let a smirk twine its ways upon his pale lips as a bronzed boy entered the scene. His golden blond hair shone almost as brightly as Ra the sun God himself, accompanied with a thick silky lavender ribbon to hold it back from his flawless honey tanned features, his striking lilac eyes caught Bakura's deep chocolate ones accompanied with a slight bloody tinge, the boys lilac ones were outlined and had little black lines leaving the corners of his eyes and going into a sharp point before sitting peacefully under his eye. It would look strange. Weird even if another boy attempted to pull off this look. But he did it perfectly as if he had been train his entire life or the look had been invented just for him and only him. He wore the white seniors sport shirt tied simply into a knot at the side to lift it just above his shorts line, the golden reflective jewellery the boy was inseparable from blinded his view momentarily as it caught sight of the sun and shone punishmently in his eyes for staring at there owner. They hugged tightly around his neck, forearm and a single band wound their way around his upper arm as well as two around his tanned ankles, the look was accompanied with two heavy golden earrings, they had a shining ball up the top almost if a miniature sun and a rounded diamond hanging down from it. Welded together. They shook with every little movement the male made, his natural Egyptian honey golden tanned skin perfectly reflecting the glimmering gold he wore. Even the screeching children who weren't even as obnoxious as the wailing birds could take his eyes off the Egyptian student before him, his white puffy hair swished and swayed in the wind behind him as he continued to stare in awe with no shame. The glorious teen almost as if on cue jogged effortlessly toward to teacher as if it were some ancient dance perfected over a few millennium, every moment so graceful and calm. Bakura couldn't help but gulp dashing over to the teen he dared called his friend. The chirping birds and scorching sun, flawless sky were nothing in comparison. The sun's scathing heat was not even close to the same category compared to the way his whole body heated up at the touch of the other male as he slung his tanned arm lazily around Bakura's shoulder. The cool metal of his the Egyptians arm bands chilled against the albino's heated skin.

"Come on Kura! Ryou and Mariku are waiting for us!" the boy smiled widely and in an almost teasing manner with a strong Egyptian accent to his voice.

Bakura felt his heart stop at the sight of the boys smile, the day was pictures and most would say breathtaking but this teens smile was the only thing that dared take his breath away, "coming Malik," Bakura replied hesitantly in a proud British accent, rolling the boys rich Arabic name on his tongue to draw out its beauty.

The fresh scent of dampened grass rose and sank with every step they took towards the fair haired teacher howling at the children to do laps and hurry up getting changed. A lazy smirk snaked its way onto the albino's lips as he spotted his look alike twin hanging off another tanned teens shoulder. His cloud like white hair hung sideways from his gentle milky skin as he swung childishly off the much bigger Egyptian male. His twin had always had a softer feel to him, his big soft milk chocolate eyes that saw everything with wonder and grace to his gentle soft flowing hair where Bakura's had always had a sharp point to his especially with two flaps the Egyptians and his brother often referred to as cat ears. Were not.

The tanned Egyptian his brother hung off rolled his eyes slightly but still had a devious smirk plaster onto his lips. His hair matched the golden colour as the first Egyptian teen, competing with the colour of Ra. But unlike the first one whose arm was still slung childishly around his shoulder the bigger teens hair was spiked up in an unnatural way. Un-human almost. His dark honey soaked skin tone couldn't be any more opposite from the pale boy hanging off him if he tried. His lilac eyes were harsh as if you were to be looking into a fiery pit of doom and despair. The sleeves of his sports shirt had been violently torn from their place as the teen had preferred singlets over t-shirts and most teachers were too scared to correct him. His navy jacket sat upon his shoulders almost in a lazy fashion and stuck up as if their was a constant wind always under it defying gravity much like his hair did. He wore the same golden jewellery and had the same Kohl marking as the first Egyptian also known as this teens younger twin Malik.

The chilling wind swooshed past the group of four males as if a warning for the advents about to conspire, Malik's lavender ribbon danced out of the golden locks it had been forced to contain and through the air, causing the boys golden like hair to cascade over his shoulders as if for some movie. The boys stared hopelessly into the baby blue sky as the ribbon showed no intentions of returning. Instead heading towards the gloomy looking sky as grey clouds hid among the trees waiting for the perfect opportunity to jump out or the lunch bell to ruin yet another break off school.

Sadly the teacher chose to intervene then and cut the class in half, depressingly pushing him away from the god like Egyptian. But his brothers warm hand laced around his tightly as they walked off the be the first group of runners around the moss turf grass, forced him to maintain his composure and do as he was told instead of bashing the teacher for thinking separating him from Malik was a good idea and giving himself another detention. The grass squealed in protest under their heavy footsteps as their feet slowly forced themselves to go from a slow pace to a light jog to a sprint around the field. Bakura's pales fingers felt cold and empty as his brothers slowly left the protection of his as his twin begun to run faster. Bakura's brown orbs slowly trailed from the soft dying grass ahead of him and instead followed his mind as it wandered across the field, ignoring the word white and black birds he couldn't put a name too. 'Maybe he should pay more attention in Science? wait did you even learn that sort of thing in science?' He shook those thoughts from his head with a quick swift movement shaking his white hair to banish those useless thoughts as the white bird mixed the pitch black crows as if death had coloured the little birds himself. Ignoring their pointless squawking over some silly worthless crumb a careless child had obviously once again left behind from the previous day. Letting his eyes finally catch what had been plaguing his mind, hitting their target with a bang as everything around it melted away from existence as his mahogany eyes locked onto the Egyptian as he effortlessly poured water over himself in attempts to escape or some what trick the sun's heat to leave him alone, but at the same time causing his skin to glisten and shine as he ran cautious tanned fingers smoothly through his golden hair.

Bakura jolted from the other god like male as his foot caught in the earth as if Geb was playing a cruel joke on his life and caused him to tumble down flat onto his face smashing into the puddle that had been practically waiting in dormant for something such as this to happen all day long and was laughing in his face as it splashed over his milky coloured skin, which was quickly at the speed of light turning an embarrassed reddish pink. The one horrid thing about pale skin, any little colour was overly obvious. It soaked into the roots of his white cotton candy like hair. Staining his perfectly white school shirt he was forced to wear even though he preferred blue and thus the junior ones. The only thing the white did for him was make him feel more superior to those in blue. The puddle perfectly splashed him as if it had planned this evil plan with Geb the night before.

He moaned painfully into the mud flicking his head to the side to watch his brothers slim form race gently to his side. The school shirt hung limply on him as his white hair puffed up and down elegantly with each step he took, his soft brown eyes swimming with concern for his brothers wellbeing. Quiet ironic since his brother couldn't swim to save his life. Or anyone's for that matter. The grass blades were forced apart from their friends and family as Ryou crouched down brushing his pale brothers hair lovingly trying useless attempts to get the dirty waterlogged dust out before it hardened. 'Damn it! Why did he always have to screw up around Malik!?' he moaned internally attempting to hide behind Ryou's thin frame and peeking over slightly praying to Ra that the other teen hadn't seen. But just his luck four lilac eyes were centred on him, two of which belonged to the one and only Malik. Who was obviously trying to hold in an evil laugh and his little brain was already processing billions of jokes he could make about Bakura's little trip up later. While his bigger twin was just openly chuckling and taking pictures. 'Damn them. Next time… next time he will be the one laughing. Just wait and see,' he chuckled lightly to himself. 'Just wait and see.'

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

 **Thank-you for reading** **…**

 **This was my english homework? Also why the teacher shouldn't set creative writing tasks for work?**

 **I won** **'** **t put completed on this yet? Because I might leave it open in case I write anything else random in school?**

 **I kind of got sidetrack, we were more or less just meant to be writing about setting? or our oval and I wrote this** **…** **hmm** **…** **Its kind of thief shipping? and a tad deathshipping if you squint?**


End file.
